Olympian Awards
by IHeartThePercyJacksonBooks
Summary: Just giving out awards to the best PJO/HoO characters! Co-authored by Cassidyangel338!
1. Best Of The 7

"Hello, and welcome to the Olympian Awards Show!" said Lizzy **(IHeartThePercyJacksonBooks)** as she walked onstage holding a microphone. "We will be giving awards to PJO/HoO characters according to the votes of our readers!" Lizzy flicked her hand and all of the PJO/HoO characters appeared in the seats in front of the stage.

Some random fangirl started squealing when Leo came up and held a a sign that said, "TEAM LEO FOR THE WIN!" Everyone looked at her like she was a psycho. Which she probably was.

"How'd we get here?" asked Percy with his confused face on.

"I don't know," said Travis. 'But we're getting awards so this better be good! Or bad depending what kind of awards she means,' he thought.

"You're hot Lizzy," called a boy from the audience.

"Shut up, I'm planning to join the Hunters of Artemis so touch me and you die," said Lizzy glaring at all of the boys.

"Such a waste!" the boy called back.

Lizzy just stuck out her tongue like a little kid. Or a really immature tween girl.

"Uh, guys, I think we should leave her alone, she has eight beads!" said Travis.

"I never thought I'd say this, but thank you, Travis, for being the smart one!" said Lizzy smiling.

"Why thank you! I've been sneaking into the Athena cabin and reading!" Smiled Travis like he was really proud, but faded after he realized he admitted to that.

"How come I can't leave?" asked Zeus while trying to flash out.

"Oh yeah, I have power over all of you, so annoy me and you die," said Lizzy smiling evily.

Zeus groaned like he had to go do his homework and didn't want to.

"Ok anyway, first vote," Lizzy said quickly. "Best of the 7! If I call your name, then come on up! You're a nominee!"

"Percy Jackson!"

Percy walked up onto stage smiling to the cheers of Annabeth, Tyson, Thalia, Poseidon, Frank, Hazel, Piper, Jason, Reyna, and Leo. Octavian was booing.

"Annabeth Chase!"

Annabeth ran up to join Percy. Tyson, Athena, Frank, Hazel, Thalia, Piper, Jason, Reyna, Leo, and the Athena cabin were cheering. Octavian was still booing. Percy kissed her on the cheek once she was on stage next to him.

"Leo Valdez!"

Leo ran up screaming, "Team Leo for the win!" The Hephaestus cabin, Percy, Annabeth, Frank, Reyna, Hazel, Piper, Jason, and Hephaestus were clapping. Again, Octavian was booing.

"Hazel Levesque!"

Hazel jogged up the steps to join her friends. Nico, Hades, Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Reyna, and Jason were cheering. Do I even have to tell you what Octavian was doing?

"Frank Zhang!"

Frank walked on stage and put his arm around Hazel. The Ares cabin, Ares, Percy, Annabeth, Reyna, Leo, Hazel, Piper, and Jason were clapping. Octavian was doing what he did before.

"Piper McLean!"

Piper walked up onto the stage while Jason, Aphrodite, Percy, Annabeth, Hazel, Leo, Frank, and the Aphrodite cabin clapped and cheered. Octavian was... guess.

"Jason Grace!"

Jason ran up and kissed Piper on the cheek. Thalia, Percy, Annabeth, Leo, Hazel, Reyna, Frank, Piper, and Zeus were clapping. Octavian was booing, such a surprise!

Lizzy finally threatened Octavian with her knife, φονιάς **(Greek for slayer)**, to stop booing. But he kept on doing it anyway unit the audience threw tomatoes at him. Still kept on booing. That guy has some real perseverance. Lizzy flicked her hand and Octavian's mouth was full of brocolli.

"Well, our nominees are Jason, Piper, Annabeth, Percy, Leo, Frank, and Hazel! Review with your vote!" Lizzy said into her microphone.

Some random psychotic girl ran up with a sign around her neck that said "Cassidyangel338" and yelled, "I helped!" and ran down the stage like nothing happened. Then ran back on stage and yelled "Oh yeah, and vote with your review!"


	2. Best Goddess

"Welcome back for another session of the Olympian Awards Show!" said Lizzy with a headset on. "Last episode we asked who the best of the 7 were, and here are the pole results!"

"Annabeth Chase won the vote with 8 votes out of 32! Come on up here Annabeth!"

Annabeth jogged on stage to the cheers of Athena, Percy, and the Athena cabin.

"Leo Valdez for second with 6 votes! Come here Valdez!"

Leo went up straching his head wondering how he didn't win. He stood next to Annabeth smiling.

"Percy Jackson got third right behind Leo with 5 votes!"

Percy went up and kissed Annabeth full on the lips, to Athena's dissapointment.

"After Percy and Leo we have Piper McLean with 3 votes. Hazel Levesque tied with her with 3 votes also! Come on up!"

Hazel jogged up and stood next to Piper who was already there next to Leo.

"And in sixth place we have Frank with 2 votes!"

Frank walked up and hugged Hazel.

"And in last place we have Jason with 1 vote!"

Jason shrugged and walked up.

The psychotic team Leo fangirl started sobbing and making a huge scene when Leo got the second most amount of votes. It showed she was a true fangirl at heart.

"Oh! And we have a guest star today! Come on stage and introduce your self!" Lizzy said.

"Hello everyone, how you doing?" Lucy **(Tagicheartbreaker) **walked over to the winners of the votes for the demi-gods. I walk over to Percy and say something into his ear, making him laugh really loud. They just stare, but Percy say nothing. "I'm Tagicheartbreaker, but just call me Lucy for now," Lucy said smiling smug-like.

"Our next vote is for the best goddess! I'll let Lucy announce the cadidates!" said Lizzy smiling.

"O what joy!" Lucy looked at the goddesses, "this is going to be good" she said. "Okay lets get this started, first up, Nemesis. Still giving everyone a hard time right," said Lucy smiling nicely, hoping she won't give her a bad time. Nemesis walks up and gives me a smile. Though Lucy didn't like how she did gave it. Lucy gulped, knowing she did the right thing to pick her first. I shake my head and continue, "next is Hestia, must be great being the oldest of Rhea! I think." I gave her a thumbs up with a sheepish smile. She walks up, not caring in the most, but she does give me a nod in approval. Lucy let out a sigh and go on. "Well Tyche your up next, you doing good?" Lucy really didn't know what to say to her, she kind of scared her. She walks up, not sure what to say either, all she does shrugs her answer and stands next to the girls. They all give a nice gesture to each other as Lucy continues. "Up next, Iris, why don't you come on down, Hera's not giving you a hard time is she?" Iris give me a scowl and goes over to the girls. Lucy had a vibe, and looked away concerned. "Hera! Come on down," she does and then everyone starts throwing tomatoes and boos at her while Lucy tried to dodge the ones that end up coming at her. Then Lucy yelled picking up a tomato and shaking it at the people, "who brings these type of things at a place?" Lucy gave them a disapproved shake to my head with her eyes closed and go on with the goddesses. "Any ways, up next is Aphrodite, looking gorgeous as ever!" Lucy smiled at her, wanting to be just a beautiful. She walks up and poses to everyone and they scream then she goes over to Lucy and give me a unceasing smile and say something into my ear. Percy looks uncomfortable as she does. Lucy smiled and she walked over to the girls. Hera is still mad with having tomatoes thrown at her. I looked to the people smiling, " Nike come on down, the one and only who is good in many artist things." Nike walked up, smiling and waving to everyone and walks to the girls. "Our fearful warrior in battle, who is quiet as the wind, beautiful as the moo, Artemis! Please come down." She smiled when she heard Lucy's phrase and poses with her bow. The girls (goddesses) roll their eyes and the people scream like they did for Aphrodite. Artemis puts away her bow and pats my shoulder then heads over to the girls. They look at her and one says, "show off!" Lucy smiled. "Next is Hecate-"

"My mom!" interupted Lizzy brightly.

"-I must say that you are my most liked goddess," Lucy said unfazed by Lizzy, shying away hoping the girls don't get mad. They don't, but Lucy saw they were disappointed with her for picking Hecate. Hecate goes up to Lucy and smiles and says thank you and says something into Lucy's ear. Lucy thanked her and she walked over to the girls. They ask what she said, but she says nothing. Aphrodite looking smug, but thinks to herself that she will keep her word of what she said to me, as she looks at Lucy letting me know that. Lucy nodded and went on. "And last, but not least, Athena, the goddess of war and wisdom!" the people went wild as she came onto the stage. Lucy saw her face before they do. She looked kinda upset, maybe because she was last, but she was still happy people liked her the most with their screams. She smiled at Lucy and headed to the group of girls as the fact that she was last. Lucy gave them a thumbs up and looked toLizzy.

"Well, that's all for today! come back next time! And don't forget to review your votes!" said Lizzy.

"Oh Lizzy, I'm getting a bad vibe that something bad is going to happen, so I'm out of here, see you guys later!" Lucy hugged Lizzy and left as she waved to the people in a hurry feeling bad for leaving them with something bad coming their way.

The crazy psychotic Cassidyangel338 girl ran up onstage _again _and shoved the PJO and HoO books for at the demigods for them to sign. At one point when she was started taking riptide out of Percy's pocket and tell him to sign her book or else she would hurt him with his own sword was when they decided to close the stage curtain and call security. She was pretty insane.

Lizzy walked off stage arguing about tables into her headset.


	3. Best God

**(Note from guest star: Hey guys, I am LordVader59, a longtime fan of this author and beginner fanfic author, my first fanfic will be a Guardians of Ga'hoole fanfic, I will be doing some PJO later on, also, I kinda am not the BEST at fanfic, so please bear with me- LordVader59)**

"Sure Nora!" said Lizzy as she walked on stage. "And if you're not Nora ignore that. Anyway best We got 10 positive votes and 1 negative votes! Tied for first place are Hestia and Artemis with 3 votes each!" Lizzy then frowned at her list because Hecate didn't get first.

Hestia came up silently and smiled at the audience before standing next to Lizzy.

Artemis came up and shot the area between Nico's two thighs and laughed as he freaked out.

"In second place we have Athena and Hecate with four votes combined! Come on up! Go mom!"

Athena went up to the cheers of the Athena cabin and Percy because he wanted to get on her good side. Lizzy smiled.

Hecate came up and hugged Lizzy before going to stand next to Athena.

"And for third place is Iris! One vote!" Lizzy smiled more.

Iris went up and created a rainbow while shaking Lizzy's hand.

"And all the rest of the goddesses except one got 0 votes for fourth! If I call your name come up: Nemesis, Tyche, Demeter, Aphrodite, and Nike!"

The girls went up disapointed because they got no votes, but smiled as they realized they didn't get last.

"And in last place we have Hera with negative 1 votes!"

"What? How'd I get negative votes!?" screamed Hera.

"Well, someone PMed me saying only: NOT HERA, so you get -1 vote!" said Lizzy cheerfully.

Then Hera threw a huge temper tantrum like one of those spoiled rich kids **(no offense rich kids)**.

"Come up guest star and introduce yourself!" Lizzy smiles.

A guy walked up, waving. "Hello, I am Ethan, and I, like most of the hosts and guests here, am honored to be here and have been able to come out for you guys and help with this show, and I am a massive fan of Lizzy, I mean, I think I speak for almost all of you when I say that I've seen every chapter of Those Books and loved all 100 of them, as I said, I'm honored to be here," he stepped back to let Lizzy take over.

"I'll let him say the next vote: The best of the gods!" Lizzy yells because the guest star has her microphone.

"Ok, now for this catagory we have" he stepped back to let the contestants step up as he named them, "first up is, the thunderer himself, Lord Zeus!" He stopped and waited for the applause to stop, he stepped up. "Next, We have the earthquaker, Lord Poseidon!" He paused, "and, the lord of the dead Lord Hades!" He let the applause from the people die down again. "Ok next we have, the powerful, the amazing, my father, the god of war, Ares! Now vote for him or else me and him both will hurt you!" He waited for the slightly less applause to die down, a slightly fearful but confident look on Percy's face. "Next we have, Lord Apollo, the sun king!" now the applause was joined by fangirl screams, which continued until Apollo raised his hands for silence, he opened his mouth, but Ethan ran over. "Lord Apollo, to maximise your chances of winning, I advise you not to say poetry!" He whispered, and Apollo scowled and shut up. "And now, the man that gave the world drunkness **(no offense intended to anyone)** Dionysus!" There were many cheers from the wine lovers of the world fanclub, so much Ethan put his hands over his ears,  
"Shut up!" he screamed, silencing everyone. "Now, the god all dreamers look too, Morpheus!" The god came up, "Lord morpheus, something has been bugging me for awhile, a question.

"Yes?" he replied

"The character of your name from the movie the Matrix, anything to do with you?"

"Yes, quite a lot," he simply replied. "I went into the dreams of the producers of that movie."

"Oh, that makes sense now, thank you. Ok, we are now getting close to the end, but we do have 3 more gods wanting your votes, but here is the Crossroad master, the Prankster lord, Hermes!" The god came up and gave Ethan a can.

"I decided I would get you something" he said, giving Ethan the can.

"Nice try!" Ethan said, opening the can away from his head, he saw the can was full of nuts, he plopped one in his mouth. "Wow, it wasn't a trick," he turned away to announce the next god and Hermes blew an air horn in his ear, in response to this Ethan spit out a few English curse words out of surprise, then some Greek ones at Hermes. "Ok, time for our second to last god, the Lord of the forge, Hephestus!" Hephestus emerged from back stage. "Would you like to say anything" Ethan asked.

"No, I'm fine."

"Alright then, time for our last contestant, The sleeper, I'm not even sure if he hears me, Hypnos!" Nothing happened."nope, he doesn't hear me, someone go get him!" a few guys went and dragged him out.

"Wha?! I'm up!" he yelled,

"Your up in more ways then one," Ethan replies, pointing at the stage below them.

"Wha- Oh!" Hypnos yelled. "Vote for me if you like sleeping in!" He then fell back asleep.

"Alright then, it was fun being here, but that is all our contestants, and that also means it is time for me to leave, this is an experience I will remember forever, thank you everyone, and goodbye!"** (note: about what LordVader59 said over near Ares, if you actually don't vote for him and something terrible happens to you IRL, he is 1: very sorry and 2: unable to be held legally responsable)**

"Bye!" said Lizzy as she hugged Ethan goodbye.

"Why does he get a hug?" asked the same boy who called Lizzy hot.

"Because he's the guest star and it's not a romantic gesture now shut up!" Lizzy hissed back.

The boy's hair caught on fire.

As the curtains closed there was a sound the slightest bit like "LET ME GO!" And a security guard calling for reinforcement. Then you could hear someone that sounded like that psychotic Cassidyangel338 yelling a wide variety of both Greek and Latin cuss words also a couple of choice English swear words. Basically every word that a mom or dad would cover a 5 year old's little ears for.


	4. Best Dead From The Second Titan War

The curtains opened revealing Lizzy standing with her back to the audience, arguing with Cassidyangel338. She turned around when she heard laughing and looked offstage. "Sammy, I thought you said we didn't come on until 12:30!" she hissed. The clock said 12:26.

"Oops!" a girl's voice came from offstage, giggling.

"Sorry, that's my cousin, she was begging me to help out." Lizzy said before turning toward where the Sammy's voice came from, "this is why I didn't let you come onstage!" Lizzy called.

"Too late," said a girl who looked nothing like Lizzy as she teleported onstage.

"Sammy! Get back there!" Lizzy glared at Sammy.

"You two are cousins?" asked Katie asked from the audience.

"Yeah, but my dad is Polish and hers is Italian, our grandma is the same, but our dads have different fathers." Lizzy replied quickly.

The same guy that called Lizzy hot decided that he would also call Sammy hot. Bad idea. Almost got a punch in the face. And a yell that she has a boyfriend.

Lizzy narrowed her eyes at Sammy. "This is why being bigger then you is awesome," she said picking Sammy up and carrying her offstage.

"Ok, sorry 'bout that, now I can announce the winners of the vote!" Lizzy smiled sweetly.

Zeus looked like he was so sure that he was gonna get first place.

"In first place we have Poseidon with 4 votes out of 11!"

Poseidon laughed at his brothers and made a wave so he could surf up there. Then he had many angry and wet goddesses, gods, and demigods after him. He screamed and Lizzy dried them because she's awesome like that.

"In second place we have Apollo with 2 votes!"

Apollo came up, and since no one could un-vote for him, said a haiku.

"I got lots of votes."  
"Because I am so awesome."  
"You are so jealous."

"You only got two votes, I got three!" argued Artemis.

"Well, next all have one vote! Hades, Morpheus, Ares, Hephaestus, and Hermes!"

They all came up glad they got at least one vote.

"Every other got got zero votes!"

Zeus looked like he was about to make a thunderstorm.

Which he did.

"Cue guest star of this episode!" Lizzy chuckled.

xXThat-Irish-GirlXx waved and carried a pot of mashed potatoes. "Hi!" she said perkily.

"Next vote: Best person well known lost in the second Titan War, let's have a moment of silence for all of the deceased." Lizzy said solemnly.

After a couple minutes, xXThat-Irish-GirlXx start to bring up all the candinants which have been brought up from the underworld because Lizzy threatened Hades

xXThat-Irish-GirlXx set her mashed potatoes down and brought up Luke, Silena, Beckendorf, Ethan, and Micheal. "I got 'em!"she yelled.

They all look confused at first then naturally Silena smiled at the audience. And then Beckendorf looked forward a bit confused and put a arm around Silena. Luke, Ethan, and Micheal stumbled around a bit and fell a few times and finally looked up and realized they looked like total idiots.

xXThat-Irish-GirlXx dunked the pot of mashed potatoes on Zeus' head and ran off stage.

"Bye!" said Lizzy waving the her sister off.

The Cassidyangel338 girl seemed less like a psychopath and more insane. Which was good. So for the first time ever Lizzy introduced her. Which was not as easy and you would think. It took a lot of effort just to get her to say her name and stand up semi-straight. Then she decided that it would be a good idea to practice her karate in the middle of the stage.

"Hey, Lizzy, did you ever realize that I'm Italian, you're Polish, and your sister is Irish?" Sammy asked coming back onstage.

"Review with your vote and opinion while I kill Sam!"


End file.
